falloutfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Summer Camp
A makeshift camp in the ruined urban sprawl of Seattle, Summer Camp is a training facility for the city's raiders. Whether they are fighting the NCR or a foe closer to home, the Camp will take all who make it. History Founded in 2283, Summer Camp was created in the response to the war with the Free Northwestern Army, and the heavy losses sustained by King’s Council in the conflict. Frustrated at the lack of skill in their new recruits, several Council members discussed it and agreed better training was needed. After sending several scouts to look for suitable locations they would settle on an apartment complex near the airport. They would then approach The Block for funding, and be delighted when the slavers gave three times what they asked for. With location and funding taken care of, the last issue needing solved was staffing. While every crew had a core of veterans, none wanted to spend their time training new raiders. The camp would be built as the Council argued, and was initially little more than a glorified obstacle course. Annoyed at the constant gridlock, one of the smaller crews volunteered in-whole. Headed by a ghoul called Kelvin, the group also included a disgraced member of the Idaho Brotherhood of Steel as well as a protectron cook. Relieved to have someone to fill the spot, the bosses gave the Ghoul their blessings, though their underlings were less impressed. The first dozen raiders sent there would joke that it sounded like a summer camp. Kelvin and his staff aimed to prove them wrong, starting the training the night the raiders arrived. Firing shots and detonating grenades, they would pretend to be attacked by a FNA militia. As the raiders rushed out of their tents in various states of undress, Kelvin played the role of an intruder, attacking and binding them. He would take four down before calling off the drill, humbling his campers and giving them a taste of what was to come. For the next two months, Kelvin would make their lives a living hell, doing everything he could to break them down, including giving them bad chems. The campers would be put through every trial the trainers could think of and build in the complex, including a gauntlet of ferals. By November the original twelve had been reduced to seven, whether from death, chem withdrawals, or mental breakdown. The surviving campers, however, would manage to pass every test the ghoul and his trainers threw at them. After passing a final challenge, each of the campers would be allowed to return to their crews, and another dozen sent to Camp. Having learned from the first campers, Kelvin and his trainers would make adjustments and expansions for the next batch. This second group would have a slightly higher survival rate, and would stay through the winter. This also allowed the trainers ways to test seasonal situations and dangers, as well as creatures that hibernate. Their training was deemed complete in February of 2284, and another batch was sent for. By this time the camp had developed a reputation among the raiders of the Council, and the third batch was much more wary. The camp would expand and develop in the years since, with the funding and raiders coming every few months, as well as creatures and traps. Amenities & features Summer Camp trains its campers in a variety of fields; weapon maintenance, stealth, first-aid, hand-to-hand and melee combat, lock-picking, evasion, hacking and survival among others. Most campers focus on the areas they are already competent in, though Kelvin ensures they know a little of each. The camp also features a notorious obstacle course that has claimed almost two dozen lives since its construction, as well as more specific hazards in the surrounding apartment buildings, such as attack dogs It also sports a cafeteria that provides three square meals a day, all made on site by the protectron cook named 'whip-it' who sports a constantly positive attitude. Four outhouses have been built over time, and are some of the only safe places in the camp. Category:Raiders Category:Sites Category:Cascadia